Life
by kr kill
Summary: rewritten oneshot. senrusen. When Rukawa's father orders him to go to America, what shall he do? Follow his father and leave behind the life he tried to build for himself or stay with his friends, Sendoh, and the passion he regained by leaving home and joining Shohoku.
1. Life

**A/N: **Dedicated to drabblefish community and AKML. My fifth entry for the challenges, theme #17: Life. This is actually a rewritten fic based on a video I made before. Sadly, it seems Youtube took down my account and I have no idea if I still have a backup of that SenRu video. If I ever find it and decide to post it again, I will link the video.

Many thanks to yjunkie ( u/271226/y_junkie) for beta-ing.  
**  
Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk is not mine.

* * *

_Fulfillment doesn't merely mean achieving your highest dreams in life, but also living a life that has made the lives of others worth living._

* * *

Rukawa Kaede walked slowly, a million thoughts running through his was the only time his father actually called him since he broke off with his family to live in Japan; he should have known better than to expect a pleasant phone call. He could still hear his father's voice, deceivingly soft, silently imposing:

_"I want you to go to America and continue your studies there."_

Rukawa sighed. He thought leaving home; he would finally be free from his father's iron hand. He wanted to play basketball more than anything, but living under the same roof as his father—who wanted nothing more than an NBA championship medal in their family trophy room—was sucking the fun and his passion for the game.

So, Rukawa had:

A week to say good-bye to Sendoh Akira.  
Seven days to say good-bye to his teammates.  
One hundred sixty-eight hours to say good-bye to Shohoku.  
Ten thousand eighty minutes to say good-bye to Kanagawa.  
Six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds to say good-bye to Japan.

Rukawa cursed. There was just never enough time...

* Honk *

He looked back and saw his mother driving the family's convertible.

'You could use a ride, handsome,' she called, waving at him. Rukawa rolled his eyes, but slid into the passenger seat.

'Could use a kiss, too,' she said, and Rukawa leant over to peck her cheek. His mother: the only reason why he was able to tolerate living with his father for so long. The one who—surprisingly—understood why he needed to leave their home, even if it meant leaving her.

"Your father," she began, "says unreasonable things from time to time, but he's _always _only thinking of what's best for you. But don't listen to your father this time, to yourself. What do you want to do with your life? Your decision will still matter the most." She looked at him, and smiled. "Not ours, but that."

He wanted to tell his mother that he didn't think so, that his father wanted him to go to America so he could continue his father's dream of playing for the NBA. At one point in his childhood, he really thought he wanted to play for the NBA, being pushed repeatedly since he was born, getting scolded during his Junior High despite winning. It was like a splash of cold water after a warm bath, dreading his father's analysis of his games and never getting a praise. He didn't want to experience that again.

Rukawa knew he wasn't exactly intelligent. He knew that basketball was all he had, and so he left home. He was only entering his second year of Senior High, finally breaking some of his walls, having fun with his teammates and then this news.

_How do you say good-bye to someone you know you don't want to erase in your life?  
__How do you say good-bye to someone who always supports you in each game you partake in life?  
__How do you say good-bye to someone who understands your life better than anyone else?_

* * *

Sendoh Akira knew something was wrong with Rukawa. They were having their usual one-on-one session but Rukawa seemed to be preoccupied with something surprised Sendoh, as Rukawa was all basketball and nothing else.

"You're getting slow." Sendoh says as he turns his back.

His jab was met with a long period of silence, and Sendoh began to really worry. He didn't know if he should ask Rukawa what was wrong or should they just continue playing. One thing's for sure, Sendoh didn't like this listless Rukawa. He wanted his whole attention to himself.

Sendoh stopped dribbling the ball and sighed, "We should just st—..."

"I'm going to America next week." Rukawa suddenly says.

Sendoh stares at him. "Pulling a prank, are we?" But then again, when does he ever? "You have to do better than that, Rukawa."

"This'll be my last game with you, Sendoh." Rukawa adds.

"Oookay. Let me guess. Sakuragi's going to appear in the middle of this dream and concuss me into waking up," Sendoh laughed. "No way you're leaving—"

Sendoh's chuckles were cut short as Rukawa smacked the ball off Sendoh's fingers. "I'm serious!" He seethed. "I'm leaving. For good! And you're never going to see me, ever again!"

In Sakuragi's absence, reality delivered a perfect headbutt on him. Nothing but pure, blinding pain.

Sendoh closed his eyes. Breathed. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Rukawa Kaede was leaving _Japan._ There was a high chance he wasn't going to return Japan for a very, very long time.

After all his efforts to get his attention, Sendoh wasn't going to allow Rukawa to leave just like that. They had so little time, he thought. He might as well...

"Let's see if you're ready for the big boys." Sendoh said, jogging over the far side of the court to retrieve their ball. "This time, Rukawa, I'll definitely, _seriously _beat you."

"I won't be holding back." Rukawa finally says.

"I swear I'll stop you." Sendoh replies. In Sendoh's head, it didn't only mean stopping him from scoring another basket or winning this session but stopping Rukawa from leaving Japan altogether.

* * *

_He remembers how Sendoh Akira offered his hand when Shohoku lost to Ryonan._

* * *

_He remembers how Sendoh Akira watched his every match._

* * *

_"Shohoku seems like they're in a pinch." Sendoh says as he finds his way towards Hikoichi._

_"Sendoh-sempai! Coach Taoka is looking for you." Hikoichi babbles immediately._

_"You've skipped practice to watch Shohoku again." Hikoichi continues._

_"Tell him I have another stomachache." Sendoh says.__"Rukawa is playing after all."_

_Sendoh Akira continues to watch until Rukawa finally notices him._

_He remembers how Sendoh Akira knew of his plans during the second Shohoku vs Ryonan match._

_"Rukawa, you gambled the first half, __didn't you?" Sendoh says._

_The referee threw the ball for the second half jump shot as Sendoh and Rukawa continued to stare at each other_

_"You were thinking of your last Kainan match, weren't you?" Sendoh adds._

_"I will win." Rukawa replies._

_Rukawa then uses change of pace and makes a three-pointer._

_"You've improved." Sendoh smilingly says._

_"Of course. Do'aho." Rukawa replies._

* * *

Sendoh remained true to his word: he beat Rukawa 21 to 14. After his final shot Rukawa had stormed out without a word—a clear sign of things not going to plan. Sendoh grabbed his duffel bag and hurried after Rukawa.

"Wait up, Rukawa!" Sendoh called.

"You've made your point," Rukawa said quietly. "My father would have disowned me if he were there during our match."

"I don't care about what your father says," Sendoh said, insistent. But Rukawa shook his head.

The rain started falling and before Rukawa could leave the area, Sendoh made a mad dash to catch him, grabbing his hand tightly into his.

"Listen!" Sendoh panted. "Listen, Rukawa. I don't think I can...live without you in my life."

And just like that, he stared into Rukawa's fox like eyes and smiled his sincerest. _Kami,_ he prayed, _please __make __him understand._

* * *

Raining again, Rukawa thought, and grumbled into his pillow. Rain brought him nothing but trouble, usually in the form of a high school, spiky-haired idiot.

_I don't think I can…live without you in my life._

Rukawa felt so did he feel something after Sendoh touched his hand during their last game? What the hell did that mean?

"Akira..."

He tried calling out Sendoh's first name, rolling it around his tongue, feeling a blush showing his pale face.

* * *

Sleepless nights and listless days later, Rukawa felt like waking up from an endless nightmare. He finally knew the answer he's been looking for. Without further hesitation, he headed early to Tomigaoka Junior High where his father works as the teams' coach.

Taking in a deep breath, he entered his previous practice grounds and easily spotted his father scolding his members' over morning exercise. This made him realize that he really was making the right decision and that it was time to finally choose his own path whether or not he will succeed, no one knows but at least he wouldn't have any regrets.

"Otousan."

His father gave him an astonished look. Since leaving their home, he never tried to visit Tomigaoka. His father called for his students to continue with their morning run before bringing his attention back to him so they could finally discuss his surprise visit.

"I've decided to stay."

His father protested vehemently, saying a school already offered him full basketball scholarship and that he already checked the background of the school, how many of their students became professional athletes.

"I'm sorry. I can't..."

Rukawa knew he was testing his father's limits, for the second time in his life, he was disobeying his father. The first was leaving home and joining Shohoku, a dismal team in his eyes compared to Kainan.

"Okaasan said, it was still up to me. Otousan, those are your dreams, not mine. I want to stay in Shohoku."

Bringing up mother's advice was Rukawa's trump card. Despite his father's rigid rules and discipline, Rukawa was always thankful his father loved and respected his mother. Leaving home, Rukawa knew that even if his father hated him, he wouldn't hate wouldn't be able to leave mother while knowing something might happen to her.

"I'll talk to the school. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Your mother's been telling me all week, but I wanted to hear it from you."

Rukawa tried to act composed. Inside, he wanted to scream his success. He wanted to give everyone around him a hug.

_He wasn't leaving Japan. His father actually allowed him to stay._

With a bow, Rukawa turned to leave the gym; he had to catch up with Shohoku's own morning routine. Before he left Tomigaoka altogether, he heard his father shout.

"Son, Shohoku's doing you good."

* * *

"_You wanna have a one-on-one?"_

"_You won't be able to stop me from beating you this time"_

* * *

Finish.

* * *

**A/N:** Rewritten last July 10, 2012. Sorry for the delay. Couldn't afford to post it without my beta checking it and also because we were both busy working.


	2. Author's Notes

**A/N:** Sorry this is not a new chapter. I just want to share that I have finally rewritten this story. :) SenRu still lives! 3 Happy SenRu Day to all!


End file.
